kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2015 Event
Introduction Date for the Spring 2015 Event was 28th of April and ended on the morning of May 18th. Spring 2015 Event has now concluded! Patch Notes # Event Details #* Named "Order! 11th Battle Operation"Original Tweet / Translation #* Planned duration of 20 daysOriginal Tweet / Translation #* Will end on May 18th (Official tweet) #* Difficulty settings, like in Winter 2015 Event. See special mechanics section on this article. #* A well-trained aircraft carrier-centric Carrier Task Force is going to be importantOriginal Tweet / Translation #* Fleet locking restrictions confirmed for E-3, E-4 and E-5 for Medium and Hard difficulties, no fleet locking restrictions on Easy difficulty. Original Tweet No fleet locking restriction on E-6 for all difficulties. Original Tweet #* The admiral can choose branching in some places. Original Tweet #*E-2, E-4, and E-6 use combined fleet. #* Possibly related to the Indian Ocean Raid (Easter Sunday Raid) # New Ships #* Katsuragi CV (E-2 Clear Reward) #* Littorio FBB (Remodel: Italia) (E-4 Clear Reward) #* Akitsushima AV (E-6 Clear Reward) #* Takanami DD (E-3 & E-4 Mainly Boss Drop) #* Roma FBB (E-6 Multi Node Drop) # New Equipment #* Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat #* 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai #* OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount #* 90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount #* Pugliese Underwater Protection Bulkhead # New Enemy Vessels #* Harbour Water Demon #* Anchorage Water Demon Mechanics Participation requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Must have formed a Combined Fleet to sortie in E-2, E-4 and E-6, and no combined fleet for E-1, E-3, E-5. Special Mechanics #Selectable and changeable difficulty #*This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲). #*HQ Level 35 unlocks medium, HQ Level 80 unlocks hard. #*You can choose the difficulty in each map separately. #** However, this time around, you will not be able to jump from Easy -> Hard after a map. To be able to use "Hard" setting, you must clear the previous map either on Medium or Hard itself. Only jumping up two difficulty levels is not allowed, other combinations stick to the old rules. #***【BAD】'Easy' > Easy > Hard (not possible because easy jumped to hard) #***【OK】'Easy' > Medium > Hard #***【OK】'Medium' > Easy > Medium #***【OK】'Medium' > Medium > Hard #***【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Easy #***【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Medium #*When the difficulty is changed, the boss's health bar will be reset. #*Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted and killed), you CANNOT change the difficulty anymore, but can still farm the map on the difficulty used to clear it #*Different difficulties give different medals, equipment and materials when clearing the maps. #Combined Fleet in E-2, E-4 and E-6 #Manual Selection - As seen in many maps, you can manually select the path that you want to go instead of relying on RNG or branching rules to bring you there. #Aerial Combat - In some map, you'll notice that there's only Air combat, which takes place twice instead of the usual shelling. This is an Aerial Combat node where only your CV/CVL or other ships with launch-able planes will be taking part in combat. Quick Summary of Event Map (Template for the table) Event Maps See Enemy Encounter Reporting threads for detailed formation on each node. Special Note: 'In this event, after clearing a map, the boss' pattern will ''revert to their original form, unlike previous events. '''Regarding Drops with "Shipname (Difficulty +) Format In drop reports, red ship names indicate notable drops. Some of the ships will be listed as "Shipname (Difficulty +)." For instance, if it reads Isokaze (Medium +) it means that, so far, reports say Isokaze drops for Medium or above, that does not mean Isokaze does not drop in Easy, just that there hasn't been enough reports to show Isokaze also drops on Easy. Even if drop reports exist, it does not mean the drop rate would be equal on different difficulties, and the accuracy of those reports is not 100% guaranteed either. E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 E-6 Event-specific FAQ ;Is there any Akizuki or Prinz Eugen drop in the event? :There are no trustworthy reports on it so far. ;Should I reset the gauge to farm for drops? :Starting from this event, boss pattern will no longer stay in final form after clearing the event. Instead they will revert to original pattern, so there's no need to reset if you were just concerned about the pattern. However, because it is impossible to change the difficulty after clearing a map, if you wish to clear a map on a different difficulty from the difficulty you are farming in, it would be wise to constantly reset the gauge by changing the difficulty back and forth to avoid accidentally clearing a map at an unintended difficulty level. ;Can I get all new ships, including the drop-only Roma and Takanami in all difficulties, including Easy? :Yes. For further details about where you can obtain these drops, read the tables above. If you don't understand what those representations mean, then read the explanations under section heading. But do note that the drop rates in easier difficulties are likely to be lower than hard. ;What is this that appears on my ships? :They are tags that mark your girls if they sortied to certain event maps, and can no longer be sortied to other restricted maps on Medium or Hard. :In this event, blue text means the ship has been used in E-3, and can no longer be used on E-4 or E-5's medium or hard. :Green text means the ship has been used in E-4, and can no longer be used on E-3 or E-5's medium or hard. :Brown text means the ship has been used in E-5, and can no longer be used on E-3 or E-4's medium or hard. ;My ships are these ships with these levels and I have these equipments, what difficulty should I choose? :Compare rewards across difficulties, check what difficulty that ship you want will drop at by looking at tables above, check your resources and buckets count, read enemy formations at different difficulties and then make your choice. If you still can't decide, do a trial run on the highest difficulty and see if you can handle it. If not, then decrease the difficulty. See Also References * Kancolle Wikiwiki event page Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals * [E-1] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-2] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-3] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-4] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-5] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-6] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters Player Playlists * Shinhwalee/Death Usagi's Spring 2015 Event Playthrough (E-1 to E-6 Hard Difficulty) * FinnOtaku's Playthrough (Features at least the first and the last attempt of every map. Event cleared on Medium.) * Arialypse - Kantai Collection Event : Spring 2015 * Soly21 Event Spring 2015 (E1 to E6 Hard) * Kasidid Spring 2015 Event Hard mode * Shadowseer XII's Spring 2015 Event (E-1 to E-6 Hard/Medium, I'm willing to help any portuguese players there too.) * Kihaa Hardmode clear - E1-E6 full clear. Run time jumps in description. * WongTheThief - Kancolle Spring 2015 Event (E4-6 Hard mode final kill) * iTaSou - Kancolle Spring 2015 Event (Hard difficulty, Features E-1 to E-6 with first and final attempt) Event Preparation Guide * [[Spring 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] Citation Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * MyFleetGirls database * Twitter (Not so reliable) * Chinese Forum aemedia * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events